Hell Born Angel
by Freddyfrmelmst
Summary: Xander meets St Peter and from there things get strange


**Hell Born Angel**

**By William Gilmor**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Buffy if I did things would've been very different then they are.**

**Xander stood at the doors to the Sunnydale High School library about to enter. He was nervous for the Scoobies he had dead a few weeks but to him it had been about 18 years. As he froze at the door he felt the hand of his girlfriend and soon to be wife Faith wrap around his. "You'll be fine baby Lynda and I are right here with you." Xander gave Faith a weak smile as he pushed open the doors to the library to find the Scoobies hunched over a book as Willow spoke. "See if we can get this stone from this demon we can use it to bring Xand back." A sharp laugh from Xander caused the Scoobies to look up and the saw something they thought impossible Xander Harris was standing at the door a seductive dark haired girl was clinging to him and a thirty something brown haired woman stood next to them. "Too little too late Willow I'm already back." "Xander" shrieked Willow as she jumped up and ran across the table and wrapped herself around her Xander shaped friend. A pair of snickers rose from Faith and Lynda. "Xander no wonder you changed your name Jason." Lynda laughed. "Hey watch it watcher oh mine that is my man you are talking about and you keep ragging on him we'll just have to dish out some payback." Across the room the Scoobies turned and watched with morbid fascination as the face of Cordy slowly changed, Cordy was slipping away and being replaced with Cordelia as her eye started to twitch they knew what had happened the Bitch Queen was back and she was pissed off. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOUR MAN BITCH?**

**The bickering ladies stopped and turned to see a stunned girl turn in to a fire breathing dragon who was pissed. Faith locked eyes with Queen C and wasn't gonna back down. "I mean Princess he is my best friend my oldest friend my boyfriend my first my lover and the man who I am going to marry if you have a problem with that then get ready for the beating of a life time bitch". Xander stepped in between them. "Ok ladies break it up and head to a neutral corner, Lynda a little help she is your Slayer too you know. Cord you settle down." Xander walked over to Faith as she sat down and glared at former May Queen pissed that she thought Jason was her man. **

"**Now you will sit down and listen to what I have to tell you then you can ask questions. Ok now I know that you have all been working hard to try and bring me back from hell but I'm sorry to tell you I was never in hell I was dropped about 18yrs into the past. I'm Faith's White lighter her Guardian Angel if you will."**

"**Good lord" stuttered Giles as he took in what Xander had told him.**

**Willow looked at Faith and asked "What do you mean your oldest friend?"**

**Faith just smiled at the memories that she held on to so dearly.**

"**Jason has been with me from the day I was born at first with me in my dreams then as I grew up he was always watching over me making sure I was save when I started school on the first day he was waiting next to my desk with a bouquet of roses and a box of Twinkies to make sure I wasn't scared. Every step of the way he was with me protecting me from the bad things that were my parents until I was called on that day he told me what he really was and he proposed. He is the greatest thing to ever happen to me and I thank god everyday that he was sent to look out for me."**

"**How did you become a White lighter Xander?" asked Giles as Faith finished her little speech about Xander.**

"**Well G-man after I jumped into the portal I found myself standing before a hooded man he said he was St. Peter." The Scoobies gasped as the long buried memories of Sunday school and research hit them. "He told me that I was a pure soul and had to choose whether to go on to heaven and enjoy my final reward or to come back down to earth and continue doing what I did as a White Lighter with Faith as my one and only Charge until she was called then I would take Buffy on as my charge as well."**

"**How come I didn't get a White Lighter before now?" pouted Buffy.**

**Xander gave a sad smile. "Because Buffy you had Joyce Dawn and the Scoobies to help you with everything up until now. Faith didn't have anyone I would even be willing to piss on if they were on fire to help and look out for her. She needed me more then you ever could." Xander's head snapped up and turned to Faith and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "The Elders call I'll be back soon Baby." With that the White Lighter orbed. **

**Faith smiled at the Scoobies stunned looks. Lynda laughed and said. "You get use to that after a while."**

**Thanks to Anime-Ronin for the Xander as a White Lighter idea**


End file.
